Taking Matters Into His Own Hands
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The night after Bella throws herself onto Edward, he can't stop thinking about her. After hours of debating with himself, he procedes to do something that would be frowned upon from his time era. ExE Lemony goodness.


She had accepted my proposal. I ran the thoughts through my head to distract myself from the distasteful ones that wanted to run through. All that mattered was that Bella was going to be my wife. She was going to spend eternity by my side and I wouldn't be alone any longer. My beautiful angel would rather sacrifice her very soul and be with me than have a shot at going to heaven.

The newborns slipped my mind, but once again returned. I was scared for her. I didn't trust the wolves, I didn't have a very good history to go on. The fact that Jacob had laid his filthy hands on my Bella made me sick to my stomach. The thought of working with the disgusting mutts was not appealing in the least, and I let my mind try to forget about anything that didn't have to do with Bella.

Unfortunately, that wasn't as simple as I had thought. With no one in the house, and the secluded area around said house, left me to only my thoughts. I always felt relief when I was alone, sometimes I couldn't tell my thoughts from others. It was hard to distinguish my idea from someone else's. That was the amazing thing about Bella, though. I could be around her, and not have another voice in my head. I sometimes wished that wasn't the case, but she preferred it this way.

Bella was a godsend, a gift from the highest powers. The thought of her made my still heart lurch in place. She was willing to be mine, to be claimed as my own. My wife, my soul mate, and from her _demands_, my lover.

This time I didn't have a choice, my head swirled with the happenings of today, just this afternoon. The way her heated body pressed so tightly against mine, the way her lips moved so fervently on my own, was simply… _amazing_. I had rarely seen her in such a manner. The way she removed my clothes, and tried for her own. Everything in me that was still a teenage, prepubescent boy wanted to give in. How I resisted I was still not sure. She was a vixen, and I almost patted myself on the back for doing it.

Though the pat on the back was tempting, I also wanted to kick myself. Part of me just wanted to do it. It would make Bella happy, and what made Bella happy made me ecstatic. I had to slap myself from my thoughts before Bella awoke from her slumber. She was so peaceful beside me, but if she woke up and saw me in this state, I wasn't completely sure I could resist the lure of her body.

Carefully, I pulled myself from our four-poster bed and moved the canopy that lightly draped around the edges. I didn't think I was going overboard at the time, but looking at the massive wrought iron work, I began to think otherwise. I had a personal taste for it, and though Bella said she disliked it -- mostly because of the price -- I could see the smile she slept with as the mattress formed to her every curve. I envied that mattress to an insane degree.

I shook my head and walked quietly to the bathroom. I closed the door and sat on the marble countertop. My hands automatically ran through my hair and I sighed. I knew how Bella must have felt all the time. She was always with me or at home with Charlie, she had barely any time for herself, and with what little time she could manage, she worked or studied. I never realized how selfish I was. The way she acted was sign, a very clear one at that, and it certainly wasn't the first.

Over the course of the last month I had noticed changes in her habits. She would bite her lip even more when she stared at me, she also crossed her legs a lot. I knew she was trying to hide it, but I could always smell the juices that leaked from her core. I tried my hardest to resist and ignore it, but it was so tempting. She must have thought I was a prude, though I tried to act like a gentleman.

Her sleeping habits were worse. She wasn't conscious so she couldn't try to hide her obvious arousal, her hips would move back and forth lightly, and every movement drove me wild. The way she whimper in her sleep and call out my name. I took a deep breath and gripped the countertop with controlled force.

I was a dick for not taking care of her needs, but mine were not much better. Never in my life had I felt a need for another woman, when Bella came that all changed. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down and make love to her. In biology I would imagine myself taking her right on the cool black marble of the desk. The thought made me smile as I imagined the way the humans would look, they would know she was mine. School was over, though, and that was a relief.

I wasn't sure how many times I had used carrying Bella's books as an excuse to hide the obvious excitement she gave me. The amount of classes I had skipped to calm myself after just the tiniest movement or contact with her were innumerable. I had done a lot of extra credit to pass math.

I mimicked Bella for once and bit my lip, and if I could, I would have blushed crimson. Even now, while I tried to calm myself down, I couldn't stop thinking about her body so close to mine, what it would feel like to be inside of her warm, pliant body, to have her underneath me and touch her the way no other had.

My arousal strained against my pants to almost the point of pain. My hands were shaking as they slowly undid the button, and then the fly. I swallowed hard as I slid them down my legs. I took a deep breath, what was I _doing_? If Bella couldn't have relief, why should I? It was too late, though. My body wanted relief, after a hundred years I was still a virgin in every way.

Maybe if I tried this, then maybe on our wedding night I would be a little more experienced. Would she be disappointed if I didn't meet her standards? If I tried I could see what I was capable of. I argued with myself for hours on the topic, the cloud shrouded sun was just beginning to peek. It was dawn, I would need to make a decision before Bella awoke.

I breathed in again and swallowed the lump in my throat. I had made my decision. My hand went down to my boxers and pulled up the elastic. I felt little difference in relief as I slid them down and onto the floor. I would have passed out from the blood rush to my brain by this point. My stomach already felt tight and tense, just wanting to get it over with. I stared at myself for a moment, I had seen it over a million different times in my life, but now I felt embarrassed, almost afraid of it. God, this was ridiculous.

Emmett and Jasper did it all the time, they had no shame talking about it amongst the family, it was normal, natural. I moved my hand towards my erection and tried to be as confident as possible, just a few minutes and I would be done. I grabbed it with my right hand and my jaw shook, I had never touched myself like this and it felt strange, yet relieving.

I tried to discourage the thought, I only wanted to be touch like this by Bella. A thought hit me and I removed my hand from myself to the faucet behind me. I turned the nozzle until it was boiling hot, then put my hand underneath it until my hand was the same. Satisfied with myself, I allowed a short congratulatory moment. Then the awkwardness of the situation returned.

I placed my hand back on my erection and moved it up. I hissed at the feeling and immediately my body tensed at the amazing feeling that ran through me. My hand was warm, almost warmer than Bella's. I imagined her hand instead of mine, and with the moisture from the sink, I could picture her delicious mouth. I felt dirty for thinking about her like that, but once I closed my eyes, and pictured her in front of me on her knees, nothing else mattered.

I moved my hand down and back up in a smooth tempo. I threw my head back as I moved faster, I could see Bella behind my closed lids. The way her flushed cheeks would hollow out to take me as far as she could into her mouth. I could see her tiny hands trying to work what her mouth could not, the way she would look up at me with uncertainty as she did her job. I nodded my head absentmindedly at the picture in my head, telling the vision she was doing amazingly.

My hand moved faster as I imagined all of the things I wanted to do to her. I wanted to take her on our bed, against a wall, a floor, a stable piece of furniture. I wanted her on my lap, to see her push herself at a comfortable rhythm and watch every feature of her face fluster with release. I could clearly see her climax while her orgasm forced tremors to roll down her spine and made her arch for me.

I grunted out Bella's name multiple, trying my hardest to keep my voice down. I grabbed a towel beside me quickly and held it over my member, I could feel myself stiffen and I jerked faster in a desperate move for release. My body tensed and I leaned forward over the counter with the towel still in place. I could feel the venom ooze out from me and it was amazing.

I threw the towel into the hamper by the door and made a mental note to throw it away later. I leaned my back against the mirror and sighed. How had I lived so long without that? Suddenly I looked further into marriage and Bella's _demands _that one day might become my pleas.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. As perverted as that sounds, it was cute and I blushed a lot. I was just as embarrassed as Edward was. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
